


Thank you

by basedongalra



Series: Galra Affection Appreciation [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: welcome to the start of galra affection appreciation series !! nothing but pure galra ship fluff here :3





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> _welcome to the start of galra affection appreciation series !! nothing but pure galra ship fluff here :3_

Zarkon’s gaze has always been sharp. It let him cut others down with a stare when he entered a room, but tonight was an exception. Maybe the ceiling happened to be interesting. Maybe he should look outside to find the time. He didn’t know if it was closer to morning, or if he barely rested and it was still the middle of the night. Thoughts brewed within his mind the longer he laid stiff and silent. A cold, metallic chill made him snap out of his trance. He turned to his shoulder, following it to find the owner of the hand on his shoulder. He mentally devoted his attention to the body that rested beside him, and offered the man a weak smile. He hoped it was a comforting one.

"I'm okay, Shiro."  
  
The Paladin gave an unconvincing pout. There was a brief moment of still air, before Shiro sighed and shuffled up against the comforter. Zarkon followed his mate’s example and slid back to sit with him. "I know you're not- I mean, is this about  _that_  dream?" Shiro asked under his breath, eyebrows knitted in worry.  
  
A soft low hum was Zarkon’s answer. His lips pursed into a small frown, and suddenly, the ceiling seemed to capture his attention again. "You caught me, kitten. I just can't help but wonder if my dream is true… somehow."   
  
Shiro's face softened before he reached over to take a hand in his own. He gave it a loving squeeze. "You're not a dictator destroying worlds and taking over the entire universe. You once were a paladin of Voltron. You’re the emperor of the Galra Empire, and most importantly, you’re my mate.”

Bringing the clawed hand to his lips, Shiro couldn't help but give him a reassuring smile before placing a quick kiss to the back of his hand. “The devotion and determination you hold for your people and myself should be enough to explain, how amazing you are.”  
  
Caught off guard, Zarkon couldn’t help but to laugh breathlessly. His stress and worry visually washed away as he took in the affection Shiro poured to him. He leaned down and took Shiro’s hand in his own, moving down to bump their foreheads together. "No one in this universe could say sweeter words than you, my kitten."

It won’t take him long to fall back to sleep, not if his love was here for him. They basked in each other’s warmth, forgetting the nightmare. No dream could compare to the one that Zarkon had with Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr | [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> banner created by | [xblackpaladin](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
